


Water malone //IT,ST,ianowt,the goldfinch gc

by reddie_XX



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt, The Turning (2020)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Boris Pavlikovsky & Richie Tozier & Mike Wheeler Are Triplets, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddie_XX/pseuds/reddie_XX
Summary: Leggomyeggo:Elevenshouldistayorshouldigo:Willyeahimbiseggusal:Mikewingman:Maxpizzaroll:Dustinjelloshot:Lucasgaydad:Robingaymom:Stevebilly:billywtfami?:JohnatanGayboi:Eddieyeahimgay:RichieStanley:StanStuttery:BillHaystack:Benstraightmike:Mike H.winterfire:Bevamigay?:gretailoveharry:Borispotterisnotmyname:Theo*hitsthequan*:KoktuStandaplug:Stan Barberimasmoothdude:SydDina<3:Dinarip:Liambraq:bradCockstetter;PatrickHenry:HenryConnie:Connorformiles:Milesforflora:Flora
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Dina & Sydney Novak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Miles Fairchild & Boris Pavlikovsky & Richie Tozier & Mike Wheeler, Miles Fairchild/Stanley Uris, Robin Buckley/Nancy Wheeler, Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**///losers///**

**yeahimgay** _:_ so i have 2 brothers and we are triplets

* **yeahimgay added iloveharry and yeahimbiseggual***

 **iloveharry:** why am i here?

 **yeahimgay :** why is your name "iloveharry?"

 **iloveharry:** here

* **iloveharry added potterisnotmyname***

 **gayboi:** richie has brothers?

 **yeahimgay** :sure do eds

 **potterisnotmyname:** boris? whyd you add me?

 **iloveharry:** because i loveeee you

 **yeahimgay:** this just got really gay really quick

 **winterfire** :this chat has been gay anyways whos 'yeahimbiseggual'

 **yeahimbiseggual:** that would be me

 **winterfire** :whyd you spell bisexual like that?

 **yeahimbiseggual:** you cant have sexual in your name 

**winterfire** :thats kinda dumb 

**stuttery:** sup my beauts 

**gayboi** :its Bill!

 **Stanley** :We are in class, put your phone away.

 **yeahimgay** :im not at school

 **yeahimbiseggual:** same here

 **iloveharry:"** family"

 **yeahimgay:** you guys get to meet the 2 other richies 

**Stanley:** That's scary.

 **yeahimbiseggual:** Me and boris are nothing like you

**\----yeahimbiseggual and Shouldistayorshouldigo----**

**yeahimbiseggual:** do you wanna meet my brothers?

 **shouldistayorshouldigo:** sure!

**//Losers//**

**iloveharry:** yeah i have girlfriend 

**yeahimgay** :gross

* **iloveharry added *hitsthequan***

 ***hitsthequan*:** hit the quan

 **yeahimgay** :yeah i like this girl

 ***hitsthequan*** :sup im koktu im 16

 **yeahimgay** :grandma

 **Stanley** :Richie your 15?

* **yeahimbiseggual added Shouldistayorshouldigo***

 **yeahimgay:** MIKES BOYFRIEND!!

 **yeahimbiseggual:** *Friend

 **yeahimbiseggual:** ill add my gf

***yeahimbiseggual added leggomyeggo***

**leggomyeggo:** Hi guys im El im 14

 **shouldistayorshouldigo** :oh hi im Will im 14 too shes my step sister

 **gayboi** :richie do not make a joke

 ***hitsthequan** * **:** im sitting in the bathroom because i hate the people in my class

 **Dina <3:H**i im dina im 17

 **imasmoothdude** :hi im syd bevs cousin and im 16 and im gay

 **Standaplug** :hi im stan im 17,pan,and always high

 **iloveharry** :what a mood

 **potterisnotmyname:** your the only one 

* **Dina <3 ****added Braq***

 **yeahimgay:** wait did you mispell your name?

 **braq:** i meant too

 **yeahimgay** :OmG sO qUrKiy

 **braq** :stfu twink

 **yeahimgay** :im not a twink eds here is

 **winterfire** :rich your such twink

 **gayboi** :i am not

 **stuttery** :didnt stans dad call you a twink once?

 **standaplug:** what.

 **Stanley:** yeah and he tried to kick him out.

 **winterfire** :we have 2 stanleys on our hands

 **Stanley:** Ill be Stanley he can be Stan 

**yeahimgay** :stanleys dad has nothing to do if im a twink!

 **Stanley:** sure 


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill being very insightful
> 
> Leggomyeggo:Eleven  
> shouldistayorshouldigo:Will  
> yeahimbiseggusal:Mike  
> wingman:Max  
> pizzaroll:Dustin  
> jelloshot:Lucas  
> gaydad:Robin  
> gaymom:Steve  
> billy:billy  
> wtfami?:Johnatan  
> Gayboi:Eddie  
> yeahimgay:Richie  
> Stanley:Stan  
> Stuttery:Bill  
> Haystack:Ben  
> straightmike:Mike H.  
> winterfire:Bev  
> amigay?:greta  
> iloveharry:Boris  
> potterisnotmyname:Theo  
> *hitsthequan*:Koktu  
> Standaplug:Stan Barber  
> imasmoothdude:Syd  
> Dina<3:Dina  
> rip:Liam  
> braq:brad  
> Cockstetter;Patrick  
> Henry:Henry  
> Connie:Connor  
> formiles:Miles  
> forflora:Flora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

**Stuttery:** so i was in the park today walking with Stanley and we see this creepy boy at first i thought it was Boris but i saw a little girl around Georgie's age holding his hand it was really weird like he looked super super like you guys 

***stuttery send a picture** *

 **yeahimgay** :wtf 

**yeahimgay** :first off wtf 2nd off who?

 **Stanley** :He was looking at this band who in reality made my head hurt.

 **yeahimbiseggual:** WE SHOULD FIND OUR QUAD 

**yeahimgay** :more like Tozier-wheelers squad aha

 **Stanley** :ew

 **winterfire** :someone explain your family tree

 **yeahimgay** : okay so my mom was with Ted wheeler (gross) and my mom got pregnant but was like woah 3? so ted took mike and re married Karen and my mother gave up Boris and kept me and re married Wentworth.

 **winterfire:** okay so lets say this mystery boy is in your family who would it be?

 **yeahimbiseggual** :one time i went to a family reunion on my dads side and there was a girl named Miley who looks alot like the girl in that picture

 **gayboi:** ill go insta stalking :$

 **yeahimgay** :HES SO GOOD AT THIS 

uhm

***2 HOURS LATER***

**gayboi :** his name is miles hes trans the girls name is flora his little sister and yes i do think its richies cousin

 **yeahimgay** :SEE

 **Gayboi:** imma text him

**\----formiles and gayboi-----**

**gayboi:** hi!im eddie you look alot like my friend and his brothers we are thinking your his cousin?

 **formiles** :uh Teds kids?

 **gayboi** :yep :) they have another brother too.

 **formiles:** whats their names?

 **gayboi** :Richie,Mike. and Boris.

 **formiles** :boris? russian?

 **gayboi** :yeah! we can add you to the chat and everything

 **formiles** :if anyone calls me miley i will leave and block everyone

 **gayboi** :everyone will repect your pronouns i promise theyre not like that 

***gayboi added formiles***

**yeahimgay** **:** is this my creepy cousin?

 **formiles** :sup im miles im 16 i like music that makes your ears bleed

**Author's Note:**

> haha first chapter idk i may add miles/flora/liam idk yet


End file.
